


And Classier Dates

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Feelings, Getting Together, Grief, Light Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Chris knew it was a mistake but it was so hard to tell himself that when Stiles was gagging on his cock.





	And Classier Dates

Chris knew it was a mistake. He had known since the very first time Stiles crawled into his lap, cheeks flushed and breath smelling like his own whiskey that it was a mistake. Stiles had been Allison’s friend, fuck, was  _ younger _ than Allison had been but Chris - Chris was far too caught up in the ‘had’ to really care much about anything. 

Losing his wife had been hard but he had been able to channel that into anger, turn his grief into something twisted and let himself be furious at Victoria for  _ choosing _ to leave them. But Allison was his  _ world _ , was his baby girl and without her, it was hard to find a reason to move on. Why should he be alive if his entire family was dead? What had he  _ done _ to deserve it?

But then there was Stiles and while it wasn’t much, was barely enough to keep going, he found that he couldn't bring himself to stop any of it.

Besides, they both got something out of their arrangement. With Chris it was simple. He got a warm body and a warmer mouth - could get off without having to use his own hand and could pretend he wasn’t so alone for a few hours. With Stiles, it was more complicated, something Chris hadn’t seen until the first time Stiles called him  _ Daddy _ . Stiles wanted John and John was far too good a man to ever let anything happen, even if Chris had watched only to see the Sheriff’s eyes linger in ways they shouldn’t on his own son. 

So Chris knew it was a mistake - felt the beginnings of guilt every time he let Stiles inside his house or his car, every time he met the boy during his lunch break or after school. The guilt was there, sure, but it only lasted only Stiles pressed his slim, long body against his own or wrapped spit-slick, bitten-red lips around the head of his cock. Then, the nagging guilt in his belly was replaced by heat pooling lower.

It was hard to feel bad about something Stiles so clearly enjoyed. Chris couldn’t bring himself to feel guilty when Stiles was choking himself on his cock all while eagerly fingering himself open. Stiles had come so far since they had started months ago, learned how to relax his throat and move his tongue. Stiles learned how Chris liked it best.

Sometimes, that made him worry. That they had been doing this long enough to get familiar with each other's bodies, that one day Stiles was going to find someone else or John would give in and Chris would end up alone again. It wasn’t as though he and Stiles were dating. He had no claim over the boy currently nursing on his cock and if anything, that made him feel the worse.

Stiles pulled off and Chris almost didn’t notice, lost in his thoughts, though he did notice when Stiles settled himself on his lap, straddling his thighs and grasped his cock with a lube-slick hand. Stiles rim was tight when Stiles pressed into Chris’ cock and he knew that Stiles liked the stretch, liked to feel it afterwards so Chris didn’t worry, didn’t demand more prep like he had when they first started fucking.

“Fuck, so good baby, such a good boy for your Daddy,” Chris said, voice going hoarse when Stiles lowered himself down, lower and lower until his balls were pressed against Chris’ belly.

Chris wasn’t going to last, not with how Stiles had worked him over with his mouth but he knew Stiles wouldn’t last either, not when Chris wrapped a gentle hand around Stiles’ throat. Stiles liked the pressure, the restraint but he didn’t enjoy it if he couldn't breathe. Chris rubbed his thumb against Stiles’ Adam's apple, felt how it bobbed under the rough pad of his finger and used his other hand to pull at Stiles’ nipple.

“Fuck - fuck, Daddy,” Stiles’ whine was something to be treasured and Chris thrust up, meeting Stiles on his down strokes and abandoning the boy's nipple to strip his cock, digging his thumb into the slit until Stiles was gasping, coming over Chris’ chest.

He was quick to follow, with how tight Stiles got around him and he pulled Stiles down, buried his cock as deep as it would go as he came. Stiles slumped against his chest as Chris rocked through his orgasm, his fingers leaving bruises on Stiles’ hips.

“Hmm, so good to me Chris,” Stiles slurred, blissed out and warm where he lay on top of Chris, tucking his head into the man’s neck.

“You’re good to me too, baby,” Chris told him, maybe too honest but fuck - he felt loose and so, so good and why should he hide it. 

“You have to come to dinner tomorrow,” Stiles mumbled, sounding like he was about to drop off but Chris felt more awake than he had a second ago, his mind running, “Dad says he needs to meet you as my boyfriend.”

“Your - your boyfriend?” Chris asked - voice higher than he heard it in years.

“Yes,” Stiles said, lifting his head enough to glare at Chris, “You didn’t think I was letting you go, did you?”

Chris shrugged because - well, he hadn’t thought much of anything about what they were doing. At least he hadn’t thought it to be more than casual - if frequent - sex. But to actually have Stiles, to be able to call this gorgeous boy  _ his _ , well Chris wasn’t stupid enough to turn that down.

“Now that you know, I’m expecting classier dates and better presents.” that startled a laugh out of Chris and he ran a hand down Stiles’ back, letting himself get lost in the contrast of their skin for a long moment.

“I - alright. Better gifts.” Chris said, mind still reeling just a little. 

“And classier dates, mister.”

“And classier dates,” Chris agreed.

How could he do anything else?

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand, here we are! I have been enjoying posting twice a week, and will hopefully be able to keep it up (as long as I can get back into writing, uh.)
> 
> I have hit a serious dump lately that has really been bringing me down. work has been too much this week but I am hoping to get some serious words out this weeks - wish me luck!
> 
> hope you enjoyed!  
> [my tumblr!!](https://brandileeder.tumblr.com/)


End file.
